Sherlock's fears
by Britishfangirlfromamerica
Summary: Sherlock has a few fears, and Molly is going to help him over come them, with the help of his brother and 'friends'. But he's not the only one with them.
1. London Eye

**I needed a break from my other story, and thus this story was born.**

**I don't own any of the characters, but I do have the best sisters in the world **

* * *

><p>I woke to the sounds of London, right outside my open window. Why was the window open? I never open it. As I rolled over I notice an empty space next to me. I didn't smell breakfast, the bathroom was empty, and cell phones are still on the table. Sitting up I noticed why the window was open. I walked over to the window culprit, noticing the way one of my shirts hung perfectly around the body of my desire. Wrapping my arms at her waist, I breathed in the smell of light brown hair. She jumped at my touch and drew in a short breath.<p>

"Mrs. Holmes, don't you know this window is never opened?" I slowly turned her to look at me. Trying to look serious, I gave her my best disappointed look. As I look into her chocolate color eyes, a smile crosses my face. She always had the power to make me smile.

"Well no Mr. Holmes I didn't" she said with a small cock of her head. "It's such a lovely day out I thought we could spend some time walking around the city."

"Don't you have to go in to work today?"

"No, Bart's hospital will be fine without me for one day." How could Molly stay so positive when she was married to such a difficult man? With anyone else I would try and weasel out of public outings; with an experiment, case, or even my brother as an excuse, but I had to try for her.

"Sounds great," I could feel a smile growing.

After a quick shower and an even quicker breakfast, we were in a cab heading away from Baker Street.

"Where, pray tell, are we going?" Knowing every street in London was little help when I didn't know the final destination, the grin on Molly's face was making me very nervous. There are few things I wouldn't do for her.

"Where is the fun for me if I tell you?"

"You could tell me and I'll act surprised" I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to try. All this sentence got me was an out burst of giggles. I turned my head in defeat to look at the scenery rushing by. Left turn, right turn, right, left, bump... Oh I give up. I might as well let Molly enjoy trying to surprise me. Looking down at my hands I noticed Molly had her small hand on my leg. I lost myself in the touch.

"Sherlock, we're here."

"And where is here?" I asked as I got out of the cab. Taking a moment to look around, horror filled my face.

"The London Eye!"

Fear mush have spread across my face faster then I thought. In less then a second Molly had me up against the nearest wall with my head between my knees.

"Breath deep, focus on my voice, everything is gunna be fine."

"Heights! I'm afraid of heights! I... can't... Molly..."

Molly rubbing my back with small circles was not helping me cope.

"I know Hun, Mycroft told me. We thought this would be a small step towards helping you get through your fear."

"My brother? Why does that not surprise me? Was John in on this as well?"

Not chancing a glance at me Molly kept her eyes on my shoes.

"Well..."

Standing quickly, I almost knocked her over in my anger,

"Everyone I know is conspiring against me!"

"Oh Sherlock, not everyone is against you. Mrs. Hudson isn't here." I turned just in time to see my brother getting out of his black, unmarked car. He was dressed in his normal three piece pin stripped suit and carried his trade mark umbrella.

"You! You betrayed me!" I shouted at him with a pointed finger, "How could you?" Mycroft was too calm for my liking, why was he so calm? He's always calm, but this was a new level of calm, almost mocking. What did he have planed?

Just as the question entered my head it was answered. Getting out of the car, behind Mycroft was my sweet niece. Sherly Elisabeth Lastrade-Holmes is not your typical six year old. How could she be, she has Mycroft as a parent. Sherly is tall for her age and thinner than anyone likes. Face fill of freckles and a bright smile. She has the Holmes curly hair and Mycrofts color, it looks like someone made a cookie cutter copy of Mycroft. Unlike my brother she didn't dress like a political office worker, she gets her sense of fashion from Lastrade, thankfully. Today she had on a pair of ripped jeans and a Beatles shirt, "matched" with red converse. When Mycroft and Lastrade decided to have a child, Lastrade's sister offered to be a surrogate. Since she was a Lastrade, they came to the decision to have Mycroft be the biological father. Thankfully, she got little to none of the Holmes personality.

Once her eyes found me she dropped her father's hand and made a mad dash into my arms. In one movement she was in my arms, both of us in a spin.

"Uncle Sherl, father said you're taking me on the Eye. I'm so excited!" She buried her face in my neck as she spoke. Glaring up at my brother I noticed he had a victorious smirk on his face. I always had a hard time telling her no and Mycroft used that everyday. Slowly pulling her back to look at me,

"Did he now?" She gave a small nod "and father never lies to you does he?" Small head shake "Then it must be true. I Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective, will be taking my only niece on the London Eye today!" This received the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen.

"What about your only nephew?" I would know that voice any where, John Watson was walking up behind us. He was dressed in his normal slacks, button up shirt and ugly jumper. He held the hand of 8 year old William (Willy) Harry Watson. If I believed in cloning I would have said Willy was born from a test tube. He looked exactly like John did as a young boy, from the many pictures his sister emailed me. He had on a black pair of slacks, a purple button up and a nice pair of sneakers. Letting go of John's hand, Willy was by my side quicker than Sherly was.

"Are you gunna take me too Uncle Sherl?"

"What did your dad tell you?"

"That we were meeting you, Auntie Molly, Uncle Myc and Uncle Greg at the Eye. Nothing more." I must have looked confused because he proceeded to sigh and explain himself, "Lastrade? Uncle Greg, Sherly's dad."

"Oh, you mean Gram" I got a head shake and sigh from both kids that time.

"GREG!" Four voices call at once. The kids look amused. Molly and John could be far from it, Mycroft has a look of pure boredom.

"I'm only 5 minutes late!"

"DADDY!" Sherly jumps out of my grasp in a grace much beyond her years. She dashes to Lastrade's arms and into a bear hug. He looks as if he just came from the yard. His shirt and jacket have deep wrinkles from a night at a desk, not to mention the circles under his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late sweetie, I just finish..."

"A case? You had a case and didn't call me?" Now I am really annoyed! First Molly and Mycroft planned this whole thing, they got John involved and now I missed a case!

"No Sherlock, paperwork. I was finishing paperwork, I can call you next time to help if you want." By this point him and Sherly made it to our little group and everyone was smirking at me.

"Hello love" Lastrade draped an arm around Mycroft's waist and pecked his cheek. This made Sherly and Willy giggle, Mycroft blush and me gag. Why did they have to make public display of affection? I don't even like holding Molly's hand in front of other people.

"I repeat, Everyone is against me!" I stomped my foot like a little kid having a tantrum.

"Oh Sherl, we're not..." I whipped around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

"You have lost the privilege of calling me that" I snapped at my newly ex-best friend, "You helped Molly and HIM," I extended my arm in Mycroft's general direction "Set this whole thing up! Now I have no one I can trust."

I felt little arms around my waist, looking down I saw both kids on either side. I placed a gentle hand on each of them.

"You can trust us Uncle Sherl." They said in unison, and they were right. I raised my head high,

"Now if you would excuse me, I am taking my favorite niece and nephew on the Eye." I guided both kids in that direction, ignoring the 'adults' in defiance and keep walking as they call not only my name but the kids as well.

The ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Between me and Mycroft, we were able to tell all the historical and personal sights and streets. As we walked to Mycroft's car, Willy asked from my shoulders,

"Can we all do this again soon?" He was playing with my hair in an absent minded way. I liked it when he did that.

"I don't see why not, as long as our schedule stayed clean." John spoke first throwing Mycroft a small smile.

"I don't see a problem with that Doctor," he was smiling as he reached for the door.

"I'll see you soon little one, ok?" I kissed the top of Sherly's head before she got into the car, followed closely by Lastrade. Mycroft leaned against the car, I was dreading what he was going to say next.

"So little brother as much as I enjoyed plotting behind your back, I think it's time you told Miss Hopper," he knew I hated it when he called her that "the truth and the other things you're 'not' afraid of?" I wish he would get swallowed up by the earth right then and there.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. Anything." Praying not to do this here, I grabbed Molly's arm and walked in the other direction.

"I will be seeing you soon, brother dear" was all I heard in reply. I completely forget about Willy on my shoulders when I started towards Baker Street.

"Uh, I Uncle Sherl? Where are we going? I live the other way." I stopped abruptly and brought Willy to the ground. Smiling I handed him to John and told them both to come over for tea.

"Cheers mate," we rode in silence the whole way there. Molly was the first to break the silence,

"Do I have to ask Mycroft about your other 'not' fears, or are you going to tell me?"

With a deep sigh I replied,

"Not now, but I will. I promise,"

"And I will hold you to that." I kissed her on the cheek, then we fell back into silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you want to. ;-)<strong>


	2. Baby

Some stories just come to you, others you need to hit your head on a brick wall to bring them forward. Well here's my brick wall story.

I don't own any of the characters, places, blah blah blah... You know the rest.

* * *

><p>It's been weeks since the ambush at the Eye, I never got around to telling Molly my other 'not' fears. Maybe she forgot about them. Boy was I wrong!<p>

I was sitting in my arm chair when my cell rang. Lastrade had a case that needed my attention, I quickly called John and we were off. Once at the scene John and I ducked under the police tape, much to Donovan's dismay, and made our way to the body.

"Michael Charles, 36, divorced, school teacher. Single puncture to the neck. No one saw anything or heard anything. Ideas?"

I gave the body a quick once over. Hair unkept, face unshaved, shirt common cotton blend, pants two days dirty, shoes cheap, phone in his pocket, no wallet, a pacifier?

"A few," now it was John's turn, I stood from my crouch just as Anderson made his way over. He had a baby in his arms. What was he doing with a baby at a crime scene? Bouncing it slightly as he made his way to us,

"Boss we need you, now!" Lastrade was gone in a flash leaving Anderson and the crying baby to annoy me.

"Anderson, why did you bring a baby to the crime scene?"

"I didn't. He's the victims. Found on the ground near the body."

"And you were left with the responsibility of looking after it? An idiot should never be put in charge of another being. Couldn't they find a circus monkey?" I smirked at my smart comment but the victory was short lived. Just then he handed the baby to me with a smile.

"I just did!" He left me holding the baby at arms length to do what ever he did.

"Anderson," I wasn't gunna let him get away with the circus monkey reference.

"John?" I shot a panicked look at him as he still hovered over the body

"Little busy here Sherlock"

"Grant? GRANT!?" I didn't see Lastrade anywhere. What was I going to do with a baby? I didn't even hold Sherly or Willy till they were 3 and this baby couldn't be any more then 6 months.

His nose was running and red, obviously from the crying. His space onesie was covered in dirt, grass, and mud. His little trousers were ripped and in even worse shape then his onesie. The blanket wrapped around him was an ugly orange shock blanket, clearly someone's attempt at calming the child. For some strange reason he stopped crying. I glared at the odd creature in my hands. His green, puffy eyes locked with mine. Pure wonder; not fear, joy, anger or even excitement just wonder. The whole world was at his grasp, the chance to go any where, to taste everything. I envied him. No, envy wasn't the right word, pity. I pitied the child. He was alone, cold, and helpless. In my whole life I'd only ever cared for a handful of people. Molly being at the top of the list, just barely above John, my niece and nephew, Gram, my parents, and my brother. I'm not admitting to the last one out loud.

"Greg's right. It seams the puncture. Oh who's this?" John finally finished his extensive exam and was now cooing over the baby.

"Victim's, here" I tried to pass the baby over, only to have John hold his bloody hands up in a surrender position.

"Sherl, I have blood on my hands. I'm not transferring something to a child, you're stuck with him."

"But I... How... Wait John!" He was gone before I even got his name out. Surely John was cleaning his hands so he could take the kid.

Reluctantly, I took the child to a police car, seeing that no one would take him. It had to be warmer in there then it was in the cold London wind. I opened the door, and sat with the baby on my knee. What now?

We made quite a picture; a consulting detective and a baby having a staring contest. Without realizing it I was sitting in Gram's car. All I could think of was what was in the pockets of his car. I placed the baby next to me, still he didn't cry. I reached in to the pocket in front of me. First thing I drew out really confused me, it was Sherly's old rattle. I remembered this rattle. I got it for her when she came over to 221B for the first time, it was dark purple with white stripes, rings at the bottom, and it made the most annoying sound ever. Why would her old rattle be here? She hasn't used it for years.

As soon as I brought it into view the baby started squealing, clapping his hands and kicking his legs. I handed the rattle to the squirming child. What else is in this pocket? Reaching deeper I found a blanket. Willy's? It couldn't be, but it was. It was the blanket Willy was brought home in. Baby blue, circus animals, and a 'W' on the bottom corner. As if on cue the child gave a yawn much to big for his body. I brought the blanket out from the pocket, picked up the child and wrapped him in it.

I placed the baby on my shoulder and started slowly soothing him, I saw Molly do this with my niece and nephew multiple times. The warmth from my body must have warmed him faster the I expected, soon the baby was snoring ever so lightly. Where was his mother at? What kind of parent wouldn't even be worried about their child?

Just then a flash crossed my vision, lighting? In the middle of the day? Then another flash. Then it registered what the flash was. A flash of a camera! I look out of the nearest window to see John and Lastrade both with huge smiles and cameras. My brain is getting slow! Of course they had cameras, this baby is an actor, the man on the ground was one as well, good chance he was given Amiadrone to slow his pulse to almost a complete stop, but why wou... My brother and my wife!

I open the door with one hand, got out of the car, without waking the child, and glared at the two men in front of me,

"Molly?"

"I'm sorry Sher" my glare intensifies not In the mood for nicknames "lock, Mycroft promised me better hours at the clinic if I helped. You know how I've wanted to spend more time with Mary and Willy."

"I didn't even give Myc a chance to finish asking before I agreed." I scrunch up my face at Grant's nickname for my brother. "Mostly, I did it for a laugh."

"Who do I give the baby to?"

"I'll take him," Anderson was walking up to us with a nappy bag on his shoulder.

"Anderson?" Then it hit me, he's the real father, why else would the baby be so unhappy in his arms. I guess this is the end of him and Donavan. I reluctantly handed the sleeping child over to its father. He proceeded to hand John the blanket and Lastrade the rattle the baby been holding onto. Then wrapped the child in a plain blue blanket and walked off.

"So no case then?"

"Sorry Sherlock, no case." Both men were trying not to laugh.

I turn on my heals and walk towards the street to catch a cab. Oh just wait till I get home, Molly is going to be sorry.

"Moll? Are you home? Oh Molllyyy, Molly my love." I, was currently walking up the stairs of 221b. What Molly and my brother put together today wasn't as bad as the other week but I still couldn't let it go. First Molly, then my brother. Oh, I have big plans for Mycroft. "Molly Holmes, I have a surprise for you,". I finally find her in our kitchen drinking a cup of tea at our table.

"Mrs. Molly Holmes, you are in big trouble young lady. You've been conspiring with my brother, my friends and the whole yard. You even got Anderson involved. What do you have to say for yourself?" Her eyes became as big as dishes, either with surprise or understanding.

"Hello love, how was the case?" She had on a big, fake smile, it could be described as a mischievous grin. What was she planning? " whatcha got behind your back?" I'd almost forgot about her 'gift'

"Oh just your punishment." With speed that a cheetah would be jealous of, I pulled a fully loaded (with paint) water gun from behind my back. Now she's in for it, no mercy!

Much to my surprise Molly also pulled out a water gun. With in minutes a childish war was in full swing. I was ducking behind furniture only to be hit anyway.

After making sure every inch of each other was covered with pant, we came to a truce. I stop painting Molly and she gets to explain to Mrs. Hudson why the wall has a new coat of paint.

"Sherlock?" The smallest of whispers came from our door. Molly and I both turn to see Mrs. Hudson picking her head in, "you said to bring... Oh Sherlock!" Fully in now she gets a full view of our, uh 'art work'. Squirming in her arms is a small animal begging to be set free.

"Right, I'll take that" I grab the creature from her and turn back to Molly "and you take that."

"Don't worry Mrs. H., I'll be down in a mo to give you the whole story, we'll have tea." With grace only Molly has she ushered her out the door. "What. Is. That?"

I turn to show her a wrinkled, brown and white, slightly drooling, twelve week old, sleeping, bull dog puppy.

"Surprise. The case taught me a lot about myself. It showed me I have a nurturing side I thought I lost. I would like to have the chance to show you that side, if you'll allow me." The look on Molly's face was one I'd never seen before, "Moll?"

"Oh Sherlock. I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>im not sure this was a good chapter or not but there it is.<p>

read, review, favorite and so on. Thanks ㈴1


	3. Mycroft

I don't own anything, all characters and places belong to the owners... Blah blah blah

and things like that

* * *

><p>When you have a sibling that's the British government paying them back is tricky at best, lucky for me I have Athena to help. My plan was simple and so evil. Get Mycroft's biggest fear and have it waiting for him when he sits down at his desk.<p>

It was an abnormally trying day for Mycroft. You would think that grown men could make it through one meeting without almost starting WWIII. As Mycroft walked through his office doors, he noticed a strange brightly wrapped box, sitting in the middle of his desk. It wasn't his birthday, anniversary, or any holiday. It must have been one of Gregory's 'just because' gifts. He crossed the room, took his coat off, sat down in his chair and proceeded to do his much hated paperwork saving the gift for later.

Not even five papers in, the box started scratching. The scratching was soft at first but grew more intense in a matter of seconds. Pushing the paper away, he slowly reached for the box. The box wasn't big, about the size of a couple of paperback books. The paper was an obnoxious light yellow and white, the ribbon on the top was a dark purple, a strange combination even for his family. He started to unravel the ribbon, the scratching grew faster. Next the paper, as he pulled the paper off the box his attention was brought straight to the holes in the side of the box, not big holes, ones that could easily be made by a pin. He opened the top only to have a hairy, eight legged mini monster jump out at him. He pushed his chair so far away he hit his huge window, breathing so hard he almost hyperventilated.

_Molly and I were sitting on our couch watching the whole thing unfold, thanks to an overworked assistant. I was laughing so hard I was rolling on the floor holding my side. Athena was all to happy to set up a camera with audio in my brother's office. _

_"Sherl, love, he's pulling out his phone." Molly was pointing at the laptop. I jumped up off the floor, picked up Gladstone put him on my lap, pulled Molly to me and sat back to watch the rest of my brother's terrifying afternoon._

Slowly, so not to frighten the thing Mycroft reached into his coat pocket, which was now on the floor, and grabbed his personal cell phone. He called the last person he spoke to, Gregory.

"Gregory, I need you to come down to my office. Now! Yes I know you have her, take her to Sherlock. No! She can not come with you. Gregory, please hurry." He hung up his phone and proceeded to try and cover up the creacher with the box it came in.

_Before seeing if he was successful my phone rang, scaring Gladstone to death._

_"Hello?" _

_"Sherlock, mate I need your help. Mycroft needs me down at his office, apparently I can't take Sherly. I need to bring her over to you."_

_"I'm sorry George, I can't, Molly and I are spending a night in. Mrs. Hudson isn't even home, it's perfect. Besides I'm not gunna watch her so you can shag my brother at his office."_

_"It's Greg! Come on. You love your niece, just for an hour. And besides I'm not gunna shag him at work."_

_"Sorry, can't help ya. Take her with you." I hung up before he was able to say anything else._

_"Why won't you let him bring Sherly over? She'd love this." Molly was perched on the end on the couch._

_"Sherly told me the other day that she wanted a pet, but her father wouldn't allow it. Gram is all for it but Mycroft won't even think about it. If she goes to his office, this might help persuade him." _

_When we turned back to the computer we couldn't believe our eyes! Mycroft's office was a complete mess. His expensive desk was on its side, drawers pulled out at different levels, chair upside down and across the room, papers scattered, plant tipped over and missing dirt, the box was in the middle of the room upside down, but the man him self could not be found. After we watched for a few more minutes, I decided to call Grant._

_"Grant, you better get to my brother fast."_

_"Sherlock, what have you done? If he's hurt in anyway so help me..."_

_"It's not my fault, he started it! Just hurry." Again I hung up before he could say another word. _

_"So why won't Mycroft let Sherly get a small pet? I mean a fish or turtle can't cause that much trouble." Molly was in the process of putting the kettle on. She made even the most mundane tasks look graceful. She was dancing around the table with my current experiments, careful not to bump even a millimeter. She grabs two cups, next the milk, then the sugar, finally the tea pot. "Sherlock? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, sorry. Uh, Mycroft has a bad reputation with animals. He got bit by a salamander, I found in the yard as a child, Red Beard always growled when he came near, he's allergic to cats, every fish he had died within a day, he's afraid of rodents, and you don't even want to hear about what happened with the snake."_

_A smile was playing at the corner of her mouth, "Oh, now I have to know. What happened with the snake?"_

_"Let's just say Mycroft'll never travel without every type of anti-venom known to mankind at his disposal"_

_Out of the corner of my eye I caught movement on the screen, the Calvary was arriving. Gram entered first, holding Sherly behind him._

"Myc? Mycroft? Love? Mycroft Lastrade-Holmes?"

"Father!? Father are you here!?" Slowly the doors to a cabinet in the office opened, a very scared looking Mycroft poked his head out.

"I told you not to bring Sherly,"

Gram quickly rushed to his side, "I couldn't find anyone to watch her, and your assist isn't at her desk. Otherwise she'd be out there." Carefully, the two men worked to get Mycroft out of the cabinet. "Now, what's going on?"

On the other side of the room, Sherly started cleaning up when the bright box on the center of the room caught her eye, "Father, what's this?" She asked as she reached for the box.

"Don't touch that!" It was too late. The box was gone and Sherly was inlove.

"Daddy come here! Oh, look at the little thing, he's so cute," in her hands was a baby tarantula. "Father, where'd he come from?" The spider as climbing all over her, making her laugh.

"I don't know. I thought it was from you two." Mycroft was trying his best to hide behind his husband when Grant moved unexpectedly.

"Not us" Grant moved to stand beside his laughing daughter. He gently put his hand on her shoulder, when the spider jumped from one to the other. Soon both dad and daughter were enjoying the baby spider.

"Can I keep him? Oh please, please, plleeaaaasssssse" she looked from her dad to her father and back multiple times. Sure to give Mycroft extra pleading looks. "Oh father please,"

"Sherly, you know how I feel about bugs. The answers no. Gregory, will you please take care of that thing?" A confused look crossed over Gram's face before he responded,

"Sure love what ever you say," he carefully put the tarantula back in its box, kissed Mycroft good bye, and grabbed Sherly's hand, "come on sweetie. Let's leave your father to his work. See you at home tonight Myc" the two left and soon Mycroft was left alone with a messy office, no way to contact his assistant, and a mountain of paperwork to organize.

_"Well, that didn't go as planned, I was sure once Mycroft saw how happy his daughter was with the tarantula he'd brake and let her keep it. Or at least that Gram would step in and say something."_

_"Sherlock, two things: one Lestrade's name is Greg and you know it, and two at least we had a fun afternoon."_

MYCROFT'S POV

What a trying day! Not your normal mundane business, oh no. I received a very interesting box on my desk, when I arrived for the day. I expected it to be from my family, but after a horrible afternoon. I found this not to be true. I wanted nothing more then to go home and spend a quiet night with my husband and daughter.

I walked through the door to find the sound of Sherly's laughter filling the house. An instant smile spread across my face. No matter what kind of day I was having, she could always make me smile. As I walked into the kitchen I passed the living room to find Gregory asleep on our couch. When he was asleep, he looked years younger, all the worries of the Yard, having a family with a young child, dealing with Sherlock on a daily basis, all washed from his already handsome face. I left the living room to make a cup of tea. As I waited for the kettle to boil, I listened to Sherly's laughter. After only a few minutes I couldn't take it, I had to find out what was bringing my daughter such joy.

I climbed the stairs and crossed the hall to her room. Her door was open, I leaned against the doorway and watched as my six year old daughter played with a brown blob on her bed.

"Sherly honey, what are you playing with?" I must have scared her because her eyes became huge. She quickly picked up the blob, crossed her room and proceeded to put it in a terrarium. Then she came running up and hugged me. I was confused for a minute, then realization hit me. The spider from this afternoon!

"GREGORY!"

I stood in horror as I heard Gregory stumble up the stairs in a sleepy daze.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" He rubbed his eyes as he spoke, "Is anyone hurt?"

"What is that vile thing doing in our daughters room?"

For the first time that night Sherly spoke, "Daddy said I could keep it,"

My eyes darted from my innocent daughter, still clinging to my waist, to my overly guilty husband at my side. With a cringe that could only be described as painful; Gregory turned, without a word, and descended the stairs.

"Love you stay here, your dad and I are going to have a discussion down stairs."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No little one,"

"Is daddy?"

"That remains to be scene."

When I entered the kitchen Gregory already had my tea made and waiting.

"What part of no pets is hard to understand?" I grab the cup off the counter and turned to face him.

"Oh Myc, every kid needs a pet. It'll teach her responsibilities."

"I never had a pet and I turned out just fine!" I was not quite sure what point he was trying to make.

"Ya, but Sherlock did,"

"Exactly! Do you want her to turn out like him? I personally would prefer she didn't."

"Come on, I had all kinds of animals around when I was growing up. Besides it'll help her relax, it'll be a companion for her since she's an only child, it might even help her make new friends." I was really impressed with his research, and he had a solid argument. "Come on love, even you can agree your not the most adjusted man." My face fell, did he really perceive me that way? I could take it from anyone else, but I think my heart just about broke that night, "Oh my god, Myc I... I... I di...didn't... mean it like that, oh god. Mycroft, I wasn't thinking," he slowly reached for my cup, grabbed it and placed it on the counter behind me. My eyes were still on my hands that no longer held the cup. The only person that I've ever let see my venerable side, the only man to melt my 'iceman' persona. The daddy to my daughter, the man that added my last name. "Myc, love if it's that important to you, I'll tell Sherly she can't keep the spider. I'll be the bad guy."

"She can keep it." I replied with a coldness I haven't used on him in over a decade, I brought my iceman out of retirement, to give Gregory a taste of the old Mycroft Holmes.

I dropped our joined hands, grabbed my briefcase and walked into my office.

I leaned against the door and could feel the weight of my words and tone. I'd be apologizing later for my coldness. When I was able to compose myself again my attention was brought to another strange box, with similar wrapping, on my desk with a note that read 'food for the new Lestrade-Holmes member -S'

I KNEW IT! Sherlock was behind the whole afternoon.

He will be sorry.

* * *

><p>I started this chapter completely different, scrapped it and ended up writing this one.<p>

how do you like the change of POV? Not sure how I like it.


End file.
